


Devotion

by TLynn



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLynn/pseuds/TLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing exists but you and her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "Reverence", which can be found below. While it is not necessary to have read that in order to read this, it may flow   
> better if you have.

She doesn't hear you or see you as you approach the door to the small  
bathroom the two of you share. You keep your distance so you can  
watch her, observe a glimpse of Dana Scully when no one is around.

She is so beautiful.

Her profile is before you as she stares into the mirror, her hair  
mussed from the night and her bathrobe wrapped around her body once  
again. Even through the material you can see the curves of her body  
and you can all at once feel her warm skin and taste her soft lips,  
mere remnants of the day before, but still so fresh in your memory.

She is vital to your existence; never have you been so certain of  
that fact until this moment.

Her eyes shift slightly in the mirror and catch your reflection, her  
mouth turning up at the corners into a smile that brightens her  
entire face. You know you don't deserve her; you know that she could  
do better, but you're a selfish man and there's no way you'll ever  
let her go now. You may be crazy, but you don't think she'd ever want  
to go, anyway. They say the eyes are the window to the soul and  
you're pretty sure that that's love you see shining through her baby  
blues.

She turns around towards you now and begins to walk over, her pace  
unhurried. Your eyes dart down to the exposed flesh of her chest, her  
robe open just enough to reveal the swell of her right breast. Your  
cock stirs at the sight and its all you can do to keep from knocking  
her down and fucking her senseless right there on the linoleum floor.

Your body is unbelievably tense as she finally approaches and you let  
out a breath you didn't even know you were holding as she looks up  
into your eyes.

"Mulder..." she purrs softly.

Her small hands come to rest on your bare chest, her fingers brushing  
softly over your nipples as she does so. Pure reflex causes your hips  
to push into her stomach and your growing erection is no longer a  
personal issue. She moves her hands again, this time bringing them to  
rest low on your hips, just above the sheet you had haphazardly  
wrapped around your lower half. Her eyes remain trained on your face  
as she works the knot until it unties, springing you free as the  
sheet pours to the ground around your feet.

Not to be outdone, your hands deftly untie and remove her cotton  
garment to reveal her physical beauty to you once again. You slowly  
caress the skin of her neck, her shoulders, down her arms to the flat  
of her belly, finally stopping to rest around her tiny waist. Impulse  
guides you as you pull her into a tight embrace, skin against skin.  
Her flesh is soft and yielding; her scent is light and feminine. She  
sighs into the curve of your neck, melting into you, and you jump  
slightly as you feel the wet of her lips come to rest on your  
sensitive skin. Her heart beats in her chest against you, just above  
her left breast.

The moment is surreal. Your mind is unable to make the connection  
between your partner and your lover; it's difficult to believe they  
are one and the same.

She shifts her head back down until her ear rests against the sound  
of your own heartbeat and she stands still against you. She listens  
as you hold her still and the minutes slide by, unnoticed. When she  
looks up, it is not at your face. Instead, her eyes fix on the spot  
her head just occupied. She stares at your chest, at your heart,  
almost as if trying to see the beating organ through your skin.  
Finally, her eyes meet yours and her expression is full of peace.

"I heard you," she states.

"You heard me?"

"Your soul," she says simply, as if it were obvious.

Hers is a world full of straight lines and discipline, absolutes and  
fact, but it surprises you only mildly to hear her words. They only  
serve to reinforce the solidity of your alliance, to thicken the fog  
surrounding where you end and she begins.

"And what did it say?"

"That it's been lost."

You can only nod, for your voice seems to be absent, happily lost in  
a sea of emotions that had been locked up deep within you.

"But I told it that it could rest, that it didn't have to worry,  
because I'll take care of it now," she finishes in a whisper.

You lean your head down and rest your lips softly upon hers. She  
presses deep into you with her entire body, urging the baser human  
instincts of your body to surface once again. You lead her back to  
the unmade bed and part her inviting lips with your eager tongue. She  
kneads the flesh of your back forcefully, grabbing on and pulling you  
down onto her atop the wrinkled sheets. She opens beneath you and you  
slide inside easily, almost as if she were made just for you.

She whimpers as you move, meeting you thrust for thrust with her  
hips. You are propped on your elbows, your hands holding her face so  
as to watch her every expression. You stare at her mouth as your pace  
quickens and marvel at just how erotic her pink lips are, opened  
slightly and slick with your saliva. Soon, her thighs begin to  
tremble around her and you feel her orgasm overtake her as she arches  
her back, forcing her breasts to push flat against your chest. Her  
eyes close and her cheeks flush to the most beautiful shade of pink,  
even as she comes down. A dozen or so strokes later, your body  
stiffens with your own climax and then falls limp in the cradle of  
her limbs.

It is just the sound of your combined deep breathing that you hear  
until a cry from a passing gull invades. Dawn has broken and a new  
world is waking up just outside your window.

You can't stop the smile you feel creeping onto your face, even if  
you wanted to.

* * * *  
end

**Author's Note:**

> To my ever-loyal betas, Char and Robin - your advice and feedback are invaluable to me.


End file.
